


Heal my frayed heart

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussia Drabble Game 2019! [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Youngjae, But this one is focused on Jackson and Youngjae, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, everybody loves everybody, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Youngjae really misses Jackson and the rest of his pack when they are gone, but feeling stressed he is much worse at handling Jackson being gone this time.So Jackson takes him out when he gets home, but it turns out that having just a normal date is too much for them





	Heal my frayed heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjitz (fubukiatsuya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukiatsuya/gifts).



> Second story of my drabble series! I am aware that I don't seem to understand what a drabble length is... but hey... I kinda like this one.
> 
> The request:  
> Hmmm I really like their relationship in the Hidden omega verse, so maybe they go shopping and Youngjae have become stressed about something but because Jackson can’t really smell it it nearly turn into a nightmare ? JSJDJD that’s damn specific lmao anything you can write I will read anyway! Have an amazing day! Lot of love !

Jackson was gone too often, he knew this himself, he hated when he was gone for long stretches at a time. You would think that it was easier for the pack since they were seven people in the pack, so when one was gone there was still 6 other to keep each other company.

Yes, it would be harder for the person gone, but in the end, it would be easier for everybody else.

Wrong.

So so wrong.

Everybody in Got7 hated when they were away from each other, but there was nobody who it hit harder than Youngjae. Youngjae, if you asked Jackson, was the human version of sunshine that humanity never deserved. Youngjae was a home kind of person, he liked working yes, he loved their fans, and he loved being an idol, but he was a home person.

His favourite time was in the evening, all in the living room, doing whatever they wanted to each of them, but still all together, all next to each other, scent’s mixing perfectly.

He could normally handle Jackson being gone, he understood that he, Mark and BamBam were very popular in other countries and while they were still at the height of their success. He really didn’t know what was getting into him that day, maybe it was cause Namjoon had just moved over to the next group to court him and Youngjae was missing him as well and a little worried that maybe… Namjoon weren’t gonna end up with them.

It was what had left him to wanna hold his current members closer, and Youngjae didn’t react well to Jackson being gone. It was what had lead to a crying phone call very late at night when Youngjae couldn’t stop himself. The rest of his pack had realised how much he had missed the Chinese man and had done their best to make him happy and comfortable, but as the sunset and they all went to bed, Youngjae crawled out from the death grip BamBam, and Yugyeom had on his body.

It had meant to only be a quick cal, just to say hello, just to hear his voice again, but it ended with Youngjae ugly sobbing sitting in the corner of the bathroom, phone pressed to his ear. Jackson, sitting in his hotel room in China wanted nothing more than to take the plane straight back to Korea… back home to Youngjae and the rest of his pack but he also knew that wasn’t an option, he had already panic texted pretty much every member of Got7, hoping that one of them was gonna wake up, cause there was no way in hell that he was ever gonna hang up on Youngjae when he was crying like this.

In the end, Jaebum was the person who ended up waking up, not cause he saw Jackson’s texts, but he just felt that something was wrong. Nobody would ever know if it was some superpower from being the leader or from being Youngjae’s pack alpha, but he just knew that there was something wrong with their youngest beta, so he was there.

Jackson promised himself that he would do something for Youngjae when he got back home, not just cause he felt he needed to and his heart hurt… but who didn’t want to spend a day alone with the human version of sunshine? And he did miss Youngjae as well.

Youngjae was happy to have him home, that was sure how he got one armful of happy squalling beta the second he opened the door. Youngjae might be taller than Jackson, but Jackson could still easily hold him up and twirl him around like they were a bad knock-off version of a Disney couple. The rest of Got7 let them have a few moments before they as well joined Youngjae in covering Jackson with happy kisses an hugs.

The next day the two of them went out together, the good thing about not being gen 1 was that they didn’t have to hide that they were in a pack, now idol groups sold the idea of a good happy pack together, something that everybody would wish to join. Jackson and Youngjae could both happily ignore the pictures being taken off them as they went around downtown Seoul.

They went for a movie first, ignoring the fans who noticed them just cuddling up together as the Avengers knocked things around on the screen, they then went shopping, mostly Jackson finding things to put Youngjae in and him just going along with it.

At first, Youngjae was enjoying it, he always liked trying on different clothes, even if he was a little shy about it, but it was even better since Jackson was the one picking them out, he was the one finding cloth that he thought would fit him.

At the third outfit, Youngjae noticed the eyes on him, they weren’t Jackson who was happily cooing at him in an oversized hoodie and soft trousers, the eyes belonged to the guy standing in the corner checking out some cloth. They were filled with lust.

No Youngjae was gonna ignore it, he knew that tons of fans lusted after him, he was not gonna be bothered by this one guy. Okay yes, he did carry around a child on seemed to be the child grandfather, but that was not gonna annoy Youngjae, he was just gonna ignore it. He was spending the evening with Jackson, he was gonna enjoy the time with Jackson, not let some perverted grandfather with a kink for young guys get to him, nope not at all.

Next outfit, another happy sound from Jackson as he twirled around for him, the scent from the other guy was clearly in the air now. A beta scent filled with an undertone off lust, he was now full on staring at Youngjae, not even pretending not to. Other patrons in the shop were noticing the scent, but Jackson didn’t.

Youngjae’s poor alpha still didn’t have any form of ability to smell any scents from his broken scengland, he was so focused on Youngjae that he didn’t notice anything other than snapping a few pictures of their overall adorable beta.

Another outfit and it was starting to fray on Youngjae at that point, he didn’t want Jackson to know, he didn’t want their day to be ruined. People were starting to leave now sending the clearly lusting older man weird stares, it was just something you didn’t do. He clearly didn’t seem to care.

Youngjae could ignore this! He was gonna ignore this!

One more outfit.

He couldn’t ignore it. He felt exposed in a way he never had to before on a stage, this wasn’t like when their fans stared at him or anything like that, no this was… Youngjae couldn’t explain it when he came out the last time he was shaking all over, those eyes still on him and the clear scent of arousal in the air towards him, not coming from his alpha.

The store clerk, a young lady, clearly not over the age of 17 was standing at the counter really out of her bounds on what to do as her training had not covered the current situation. Jackson then realised that something was very wrong “baby?” not caring for the new cloth on the younger beta’s body, Jackson was quick to wrap him up in a protective hold, “what is wrong?” hugging the younger close to his body. Trying his best to shield him from everything around them, he took a look around and finally noticed the old man with the wandering eyes.

It didn’t take Jackson a long time to realise what had happened, there might be a joke that he was slow, but when it came to his pack and to stuff like this, he was far from it. As he couldn’t rely on his sense of smell, he had learned to rely on everything else, and he could read people much better than most people would ever be able to.

His eyes almost held lightning in them as he stared down the older man, Jackson wanted to make a fuss to kick up dust and tell the man his opinion of him, but he also knew that it would just create more problems for both of them. Luckily, the man saw the challenge of the young in shape alpha and realised that it was time to leave before Jackson’s temper got to him, and with a huff, he left with the child still on his arm.

“He is gone now, I am so sorry baby.”

“His scent is still here! It’s all over!” Youngjae was again unable to hold in his tears, overwhelmed by everything, he felt dirty after having the older man’s eyes on him like that, and now his scent was sticking to Youngjae like a leech to the 11th-century medical patient.

Jackson felt worse now, he should have realised what had gone on. Had his sense of scent been like a normal alpha’s he would have realised it, he would have been able to protect Youngjae… Protect his omega, but instead, he had failed him. On their day out he had failed his sweet beloved Youngjae.

“Let’s get out of here.” there was an edge to Jackson’s voice, but he did his best trying not to show it, not wanting Youngjae to instead worry about him.

Jackson didn’t even give Youngjae the time to change into his normal cloth, instead of giving the lady his card. Luckily it was a shop they all often used so it was no problem and the young lady just quickly rang the items up, understand why the two wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

It was first when they were out of the male entirely that they stopped and Youngjae took in a few deep breaths of natural scent, Jackson couldn’t stop himself from spilling his heart, it simply just wasn’t in his ability “I am so sorry baby, I didn’t know… I didn’t realise.”

Finally being gone from the wandering eyes and the horrible stench, all Youngjae could do was look at the older man with almost heart eyes “thank you for protecting me… For standing up for me.” He knew that Jackson was blaming himself the cause of his inability to smell scent’s, but honestly… Youngjae was just happy for how Jackson had stood up for him and protected him.

Jackson didn’t answer… he just leaned in to press a kiss to Youngjae’s mouth.

A soft sweet kiss filled with the love that the two felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a drabble written then feel free to request it as I am just relaxing and writing drabbles at the current moment! As always, I take all pairings in Kpop!
> 
> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
